Oh, Brother
by Emachinescat
Summary: Some moments with our favorite brothers and their friends. Humor, angst, mystery, whump, friendship - all genres, all fun. 12 drabbles. Complete!
1. The Gray Man

Oh, Brother by Emachinescat

A Hardy Boys Fan-Fiction

SUMMARY: One hundred moments with our favorite brothers and their friends. Humor, angst, mystery, whump, friendship - all genres, all fun. 100 Drabbles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wowsers, it's been forever since I've written for the Hardy Boys! ;) I was re-inspired when I was unpacking boxes of books for my new room and found hundreds of'em! I've also caught the drabble bug so I'm going to attempt to write 100 drabbles for the boys. We'll see if I make it. Please review and ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Brother<strong>

**Drabble One: Code Name**

"Have you ever wondered," said Joe, "why he's called the 'Gray Man'? I mean, he's not actually _gray_."

Frank stared at his brother blankly. "His personality is gray enough."

Joe plowed on, ignoring his brother. "If _I_ were a secret agent, I'd have a _cool_ code name. Like 'Lightening Blitz'. Or 'Total Terminator'. Or—"

"How about 'Mega Dork'?" Frank suggested, smirking.

"Ha ha," said Joe. "And what would yours be? 'Boring Braniac'?"

"Nah," said Frank. "With _you_ as my brother, I'd be 'Facepalm'."

"Wow," said Joe. "That's… probably true."

Frank just shook his head and returned to his homework.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? I'll have the next drabble up soon! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	2. Boredom

**A/N: Thanks to Fudge Addict, GreatDays, and Sapphiq I for reviewing the last drabble! ;) Glad you're enjoying this so far! :D Here's number two! This is going to be the first of a crack(ish) two part drabble! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Brother<strong>

**Drabble Two: Boredom**

"I hate it when we get kidnapped," Joe grumbled from where he was tied up on the floor. He wriggled around to face Frank. "It's _so_ boring."

Frank rolled his eyes, exasperated. "I think we have bigger problems than _boredom_, Joe."

"We should find a way to pass the time so we don't just lie here in awkward silence until rescue comes, you know?"

"No," said Frank, "Not really."

"Ooh! I know!" Frank decided he wasn't sure that _he_ wanted to know. "We could tell jokes!" Joe suggested.

"Please," Frank begged to no one in particular. "Kill me now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Drabble 3 will be here soon! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	3. You've Got to Be Joking!

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates; I was on a mini-vacation and didn't have Internet at the hotel. ;) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last drabble. Also, just to clarify: a drabble is a story that is EXACTLY 100 words. That may SOUND easy, but trust me, it's a lot harder than it looks, especially for a detail junkie like myself. XD Here's part two! ;) Please review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Brother <strong>

**Drabble Three: You've Got to Be Joking**

Joe wiggled in his bonds, looking far too pleased with himself. Frank braced himself for the worst torture imaginable – from his own _brother!_ How could Joe _do_ this to him?

Said self-proclaimed funnyman grinned. "What do you call four bullfighters in quicksand?" he asked, snickering.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Why do I have the feeling you're going to tell me anyway?"

"_Quatro _Sink-O! Geddit? 'Cuz bullfighters are Spanish? And _quatro_ is _four_ in Spanish and _cinco_ is _five_, but I said sink-_o_, because they're in quicksand and sinking!"

"Oy," Frank groaned. "Why couldn't they have gagged us, too?"

Joe smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hee hee, that was fun! I've already got drabble four written and it's really angsty, so I'm excited about that LOL! I'll put it up sometime tomorrow, 'kay? Please REVIEW! ) More soon!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	4. My Fault

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This is going to be an Iola!angst story, so spoilers from the first casefile. Please continue to review; enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Brother<strong>

**Drabble Four: My Fault**

"It wasn't your fault," Frank said. "You can't keep blaming yourself."

"_Stop_ saying that!" ordered Joe, eyes wide, nearly hysterical.

"It's the _truth_."

"No, it's not," said Joe, fingering the keys hanging around his neck. His voice trembled. "She would've been eighteen today, Frank."

"It wasn't—"

"Stop, Frank. Please. I've heard this too many times. I don't want someone else to blame, I want _someone_ to blame _me!_"

"Joe—"

Joe turned and walked away without another word.

Frank rose from his seat. "Not your fault," he murmured. Then, he, too, retreated. There was nothing left to be said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Definitely a bit of a change from the silly drabbles earlier, but I'm a big angst fan, too, 'specially angst!Joe, so this is what you get! Please review and I'll update soon! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	5. Missing

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last drabble! ;) Glad you're enjoying them! This one will be the first of a series drabble, part 1/?, enjoy! Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Brother<strong>

**Drabble Five: Missing**

Joe had been missing for two weeks now.

At first, Frank had just _known_ that Joe would be found. How could he not? It was _Joe_, after all – no matter the amount of trouble, that boy had the luck of the devil and always made it through somehow. There hadn't been a kidnapping or assassination attempt that Joe hadn't come through, even if he was left with some scars. Joe was strong. And he _always_ came back.

But now… it had been _two_ _weeks_ and not a sign or trace of him. He'd vanished.

Frank wanted his brother back - _now_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Part 2 will be here soon! Please review! :D**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	6. Gone

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews – and I have decided that I will, at some point during this story, have some drabbles that include Nancy. ;) You're welcome. LOL. Here's part 2 – enjoy and review! By the way, this one takes place a week after the last one, so now it's been three weeks. **

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Brother<strong>

**Drabble Six: Gone**

"It's been three weeks since your brother went missing, Frank," the FBI agent said. "I know your record as an ace investigator and that you want to continue the search, but you have to face the facts – there's no point. He's _gone_."

_"No._ Joe's resourceful, strong, and nothing if not bullheaded – he's still alive, fighting, and we _will_ find him. Trust me, I know my brother. He's like a boomerang – no matter how far away he gets, he always comes back, whether you want him to or not," he joked, not sure if he still believed his own words anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Angst! Love it! Bromance! Adore it! Chocolate! In love with it! What? It didn't have anything to do with the content of the chapter, but I _do_ love chocolate. LOL. Review? ;)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	7. Lost

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I****'****ve been on vacation! :D Please continue to review and thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Brother<strong>

**Drabble Seven: Lost**

He didn't know where he was, how he had gotten there, or what he was doing there. He wasn't even sure _who_ he was anymore. He had a name, he thought, although he couldn't quite recall it. So he settled with _Joe_, because that was what his captor called him.

He didn't know his past but as of right now his future looked grim. He was well acquainted with pain and it had become his master.

Revenge.

Yes, that was why he was hurting.

Join us.

Another mantra he heard daily.

Maybe he would, if it would stop the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dark, I know. But what can I say? I****'****m evil? Yep, that about covers it! ;) Seriously, please review and I****'****ll update soon! **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	8. Found

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, y'all! I'm going to try to post a new drabble to this fic at least twice a week from now on, 'kay? Thanks for the reviews (yes, even the ones that threatened my life, LOL). Please continue to review, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Brother<strong>

**Drabble Eight: Found**

They found him in an abandoned warehouse, bound and drugged. It was six weeks since he'd gone missing, six weeks of agonizing search and waiting.

Joe opened his eyes as a dark-haired man untied him, tears running from his eyes as he worked. "We've found you, Joe, we've found you, you're alright, you'll be okay…" He was babbling, but Joe found he didn't mind. His pain-riddled brain didn't recognize the speaker but he trusted him instantly.

"Joe, are you still with me?"

Much to his surprise, Joe managed to answer the familiar stranger. "I will be, Frank."

And he remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good ole fashioned bromance FTW! I know that if someone has amnesia, just seeing a face of a loved one isn't going to make them remember, but technically, Joe doesn't have amnesia. It's just the constant pain and torture (wow, I'm _so_ nice to him) that caused him to get "lost" in himself. Now that he's back with big brother, though, he can fight his way out of not knowing, you know? LOL, please review; more soon! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	9. Who's Nancy?

**A/N: Can you believe I'm actually updating this so soon, LOL? Don't worry, so am I. :) Now we're back to humor after the angsty/suspenseful drama-drabbles. XD Thanks for the reviews, please keep it up and enjoy! I'm meeting you halfway with the Nancy thing – while she _will_ make an appearance in later drabbles, she's going to be mentioned in this one! :) Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Brother<strong>

**Drabble Nine: Who's Nancy?**

"Remember that time you had to go undercover with Nancy, and you had to make out in the middle of the parking lot so the goons chasing you couldn't see your faces?" Joe grinned, reminiscing about old times.

"No, I most certainly do _not_ remember that!" Frank protested, sending a pointed glance at Callie, who crossed her arms.

"Oh," she said curtly. "Who's Nancy?"

"Yeah," said Joe, grinning ear to ear. "Who_ is_ Nancy?"

"Joe," said Frank. "Sometimes I _really_ hate you." Joe laughed; Frank turned to Callie. "She's no one, Cal, I swear."

"I'll tell'er you said that, bro."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Joe's such a rascal, lol. But that's why we love him, no? Please review, more soon! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	10. Don't Wake Me

**A/N: Another Iola!angst fic. I like those, I must say. This was actually inspired by a song by my favorite band, Skillet, called _Don't Wake Me_. It's a _beautiful_ and sweet, sad song – you should look it up. Enjoy; please review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Brother<strong>

**Drabble Ten: Don't Wake Me**

The nights he spends alone with her are his favorite.

They don't do much, really, just sit and talk about things. The future. _Their_ future. And sometimes they'll dance.

When they dance, she floats across the crystal dance floor like an angel, black hair framing her perfect face in little curls, purple silk dress hugging her slim frame. He cherishes her closeness, the feel of her hand in his, her head on his shoulder.

Perfect.

Sometimes he'll lean in for a kiss goodnight, like the first night he took her out. She disappears before he can.

He hates waking up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : *sniffles* Please review?**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	11. Oh, So THAT'S Nancy!

**A/N: So sorry for the wait, guys! Also, you may have noticed that I've changed this from a 100 drabble series to a 50 drabble series. Sorry! School's just going to be really intense this semester and I decided to be a little easier on myself. Don't worry though; forty more drabbles to go! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Brother<strong>

**Drabble Eleven: Oh, So THAT'S Nancy!**

"Frank? Joe? Is that you? Wow, it's _so_ great to see you again!" The tall, slender, and, Callie noted, _beautiful_ titan-haired girl gave Joe a friendly hug before moving onto Frank, _his _hug lasted longer than Joe's had.

"What're you doing here, Nance?"

"Case. Chasing baddies, taking names, kicking butt. Y'know, the usual."

Joe looked like Christmas had come early. "Callie, meet Nancy. Nancy, Callie."

"Nice to meet you." Callie's voice was polite but strained.

Joe giggled. "Hey, Ladies' Man, we'd better go. You're gonna start a cat-fight over here!"

"Joe," said Callie, Frank, and Nancy in unison, "Shut. Up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Nancy finally made an actual appearance! She'll probably come in later on for some actual mystery action, but only time will tell! :) Please review and I'll try to have the next drabble out MUCH sooner than this one! XD**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	12. Prank Call

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last drabble; sorry for the slight delay. ;) Here's the next one…**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Brother<strong>

**Drabble Twelve: Prank Call**

"Joe," said Frank, "I dunno if we should do this."

"Oh, come _on!_" Joe goaded. "Live a little, Frank!"

Frank sighed and shrugged; Joe took it as acquiescence. He dialed the number and waited.

"Arthur E. Gray."

Joe deepened his voice, exchanging a devious grin with his brother.

"Hi, is this Gunner?"

"_Who? _Where did you get this number?"

"Yes, Mr. Tinkle, sir, is that you?"

"No! I am _not_ Gunner Tinkle!" A pause as realization came. "Joseph Hardy, I suppose you boys think that this is funny, do you?"

Frank and Joe chuckled. "Yes," Frank acknowledged, "yes, we do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL, silliness, I know. For the purposes of this story, we'll say that they used a different phone so Gray wouldn't recognize their number, LOL. :) Probably a more serious drabble next time… Please review; I'll update ASAP! XD**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


End file.
